trouvaillefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JayeMalik'/Magical Animagi
Hello! So, a couple weeks ago, I came up with the concept of magical animagi. As I got the approval, I felt like I should be the one to make the announcement blog. :D What is an animagus? An Animagus (pl. Animagi) is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned, rather than hereditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus. Information on Animagi is taught to Hogwarts students during their third year Transfiguration class. An Animagus registration exists to keep track of those that have learned this skill. Differences between Regular VS Magical Animagi A regular animagi takes the form of a normal animal. An animal found in the muggle world. However, a magical animagi's form is an animal only found in magical parts of the world. Like phoenixes, thunderbirds, occamies, etc. It's why this merits a whole new blog. Because it's new and is going to be handled differently than normal animagi are. Process The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. If you're making one of these, please make sure to notify it in their character forum, or if it's a preexisting character becoming one, then inform the S&S Head (NAP) and add them to the Animagi Registry. Requirements Premade characters seeking to gain the ability of becoming an animagi take the training, student and adult. However, new characters with the ability already in their history don't have to (unless the user wants it for some reason, or it doesn't fit their history). That said, this only applies to sixth years and above. In history or not, fourth and fifth years must roleplay their training, unless they attended Uagadou. That's the only exception. Another thing: an age minimum for this. Becoming an animagus is tricky. Thus, there's an age minimum of fourteen years old. Not fourth year. Fourteen years old. Since they are going to be transforming into animals. Like stated above, the only exception would be having attended Uagadou. Other exceptions might apply, but you must communicate yourself with the S&S Head. Personalities The character's personality must fit the character's description (i.e. the character should be fiery and uncontrollable like a dragon, or sweet and soft as a unicorn, proud but loyal like a hippogriff, etc.) If the personality is not fitting, the Head of S&S is allowed to intervene on the situation and ask for a change to be made, lest a block is placed on the character in question. List *'Dragon': This one is tricky. They're able to fly and breathe fire through their nostrils, they are one of the most dangerous and hardest to conceal creatures in the wizarding world. Despite how dangerous they are, there are people who are trained to work with them, called dragon keepers, or dragonologists. Dragons are nearly impossible to tame, so I propose that characters with this form are the same - hard to tame, uncontrollable, fierce, etc. Each breed of dragon is different - for example, the Antipodean Opaleye is not aggressive unless attacked. The Common Welsh Green prefer to avoid human contact altogether. It depends on the character, what kind of person they are, and if their persona fits the dragon the user wants them to be able to transform into. *'Unicorn': Unicorns are also so fleet of hoof that they can rarely be caught by humans. They are also fast enough to outrun werewolves with absurd ease. Not aggressive without cause, but should be treated with great respect. I feel like characters with the animagus form of a unicorn should have the same qualities that a wand with unicorn hair seeks out. Unicorn hair can be used in wandmaking; they produce the most consistent magic, least subject to fluctuations and blockages, most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts and the most faithful of wands. (Edit: Unicorns prefer a woman's touch, but the young ones are more trusting and do not mind men as much, for which reason Kib suggested only female characters could have this form.) *'Hippogriff': Hippogriffs are intensely proud creatures, and an individual must show proper respect by bowing to them, and waiting for them to bow in return before approaching. Eye contact should be maintained at all times, without a single blink. The Hippogriff should be allowed to make the first move, as this is polite. If offended, it may attack. Although proud, Hippogriffs can also be fiercely loyal and protective of those who have earned their trust. *'Winged Horse': They are found worldwide, and there are many different breeds, including Abraxan, Aethonan, Granian and Thestral. Owners of winged horses are required by law to cast Disillusionment Charms on them regularly. *'Erumpent': It was a powerful creature, with a thick hide capable of repelling most curses and charms, a single long horn, and a thick tail. The Erumpent did not attack unless provoked, but the results were usually fatal. The horn could pierce skin and metal, and the horn contained a deadly fluid that caused whatever was injected with it to explode. There were rare occasions when the injected object or being did not explode. *'Thunderbird': The Thunderbird is known to change colours as it summons storms, its iridescent feathers shifting from various shades of gold, to electrifying blue, to grey and silver, to white, and even to deep navy. Thunderbirds also sense danger and creates storms as it flies. *'Kneazle': They have a very high level of intelligence, are independent and occasionally aggressive, and have an uncanny ability to detect suspicious and distrustful people. *'Phoenix': They are extremely loyal creatures, and are capable of arriving to the aid of beings who share a similar devotion. Their tears have potent healing capabilities. For instance, phoenix tears are the only known antidote to basilisk venom. Their tears are also able to bring a person back even from the brink of death, while the phoenix song will increase the courage of the good and strike fear into the hearts of the evil. Phoenixes are capable of lifting a great weight with their tails, such as being able to effortlessly fly up a distance with four people holding on to its tail. Category:Blog posts